James and the Entry of the Non-human Student
by SoIHeardYouLikeFanFiction
Summary: Full Summary Inside. The goblins fight for a new law that allows magical creatures to learn magic. A trial period of seven years needs to take place before the law can be passed. A carefully selected creature is picked as the 'trial student' to attend Hogwarts for those years. Smut is likely. There are 2 James, mine and Sirius Potter.
1. Summary and Facts

** Hey there, I'm not a new writer to but I did forget my password to my old account which had a semi-popular story called "The Dragon Halfling". I may or may not start it up again, but it won't be for a while since I did lose my enthusiasm to write it through a bunch of events that happened during the writing, such as being dumped by my now-ex, who I'd been together with for a year, then being unable to find a job, and a bunch of other really boring, depressing factors.**

**Here are so facts and things you may want to know to decide if you would even be interested in reading. The main character is not James Sirius, as the name of the book would hint, but an OC of my own creation who I've been dying to use for years. I didn't want to re-name him, so there's James 'Morgan' and James Sirius Potter.**

**This is a post-hogwarts novel that will be relatively accurate. I don't really want to re-read the novels JUST to have a fifty-page notebook on all the facts and details of the Harry Potter universe, so I can make a perfect story. That's not fun. I will try my best to keep everyone in character and obey the laws of the universe.**

**Expect some mistakes and a few new characters to fill in for ones that died in the canon story.**

**I DON'T HAVE A CONFLICT YET. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going to end up, as I can't seem to think of a problem big enough to cause damage to the whole universe, like Voldemort. The best I could think of were a bunch of really anal protestors, but honestly, with Hogwarts' defenses, they really couldn't do anything.**

**So I've decided to just start it and hope that through the story, a proper conflict will arise on its own, which sometimes happens.**

**I thrive on attention. Comments and reviews will make me want to continue. If this story is rather unpopular and has very rare reviews after a certain amount of chapters, I will discontinue it. I plan to make this a seven-novel fan fiction, much like the original stories. Each book will cover one year. This may change, but probably won't.**

**Without further ado, the official summary of James and the Entry of the Inhuman Student.**

* * *

A new almost ministry approved bill has surfaced in the wizarding world. The ministry was forced to at the very least, bring it up in court for consideration at the loud, very persuasive protesting movements by the goblins, and a few other magical creatures whom also desired the freedom to send their children to learn spells and charms. It states that non-human creatures capable of magic are allowed to attend school and learn with the already existing young witches and wizards, as equals.

Before the bill can go through and become an official ministry law, a carefully selected magical creature must attend the full seven years it takes to graduate Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, without any potentially fatal or dangerous threats or mishaps to the other, human students. If the test goes through successfully, thousands of young creatures will be eligible to attend school either at Hogwarts or another magical school they would have to make in order to train such a suddenly large demand of students.

This is where the young James came in. They'd picked him because of his high station in his society, his well-mannered way of living, and the fact that he was born completely human. He was to be the trial student at Hogwarts, attend classes normally, pretend to be an all-around normal student.

The goblins were apprehensive to him, such a human-looking creature, being the trial student, but in the end, most of them agreed that having a human-looking magical creature would be easier to accept by the other students and teachers, rather than one of their own.

And so, the eleven-year-old soon-to-be student was sent an official Hogwarts acceptance letter.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I wanted to add so much to this summary, but it's a summary, so I had to tone it down. If you have any questions or suggestions, please, ask them. If you have any ideas or characters you'd like to see in specific make an appearance, then feel free to suggest them too. I'm in the development stage of this story, so if you want Luna Lovegood's father to make an appearance, it will make the story longer and more enjoyable if I'm able to. (By the way, he will be in the story sometime, as well as Rita Skeeter, who through some fun adventures, got her job back.)**

**Of course, some characters I really can't bring back in the traditional sense, like Fred or Dumbledore, or Snape. Though, the paintings of the last will certainly play a part.**

**Lastly, if you have a vague main conflict type of idea, TELL ME! Even if I don't use it, it might help me come up with a proper conflict! And if it's not big enough to be used as the main conflict, I might use it as a sub conflict!**

**I'm also pretty nice, so, feel free to say whatever.**

**Oh! And about those disclaimers that people keep putting in their stories. I will never do that. I'm posting these stories on . FAN. FICTION. Meaning, no story on this site is original in it's own right. The idea that you still need to say, HEY, I DIDN'T WRITE HARRY POTTER, seems silly and unnecessary to me.**

**If the creator of this site demands it of me, then sure. I'll put a disclaimer.**

**However, the main character (James 'Morgan') is my own, and not a part of the Harry Potter series.**


	2. Chapter One

WEEEEW FIRST CHAPTER'S UP.

As a reminder, There are TWO JAMES. My James, who is the main character, and James Sirius Potter. There is a reason for this. and it is for shits and giggles.

and James had the names James before I read HP.

BUT I'LL TALK MORE AT THE BOTTOM. enjoy this chapter, I actually worked hard on it.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

A new ministry bill has surfaced. The ministry was urged to bring the idea that 'non-human creatures capable of magic are to be allowed to attend school and learn with the already existing young witches and wizards, as equals' up in court for consideration at the persuasive argument made by the goblins, as well as a few other magical creatures whom also desired the freedom to send their children to learn spells and charms. Before the bill can go through and become an official ministry law, a carefully selected magical creature must attend the full seven years it takes to graduate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As long as there are no serious mishaps and the test goes through successfully, thousands of young creatures will be eligible to attend school either at Hogwarts or another magical school the ministry will make in order to train such a large demand of students.

We've picked you because of your high station in your society, your well-mannered way of living, and that you appear the most human. Having a human-looking magical creature would be easier to accept by the other students and teachers, rather than allowing a troll, goblin, or house elf into Hogwarts as a student. You are to be the trial student at Hogwarts to attend classes normally, and to be an all-around normal student.

That is why you have been sent this Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Note that the ministry, as well as the goblins of Gringotts have seen it fit to allot you an allowance for school purposes. Please locate the bank and address yourself to the nearest teller to access your allowance for this month. It will be sufficient for your supplies as well as a few extras if you see fit to buy more than what you need.

Minister of Magic,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, Second Class)

Dear Mr. J. Morgan,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall.

Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brace scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The young boy stared down at the strange, faintly green dyed papers with a detached fascination. He was to be a new student in a school previously only used by humans? How curious. He wondered how they would react to him.

The room 'Mr. J. Morgan' stood in was his living room. Heavily themed around the idea of a forest, almost everything was made of wood, cut only enough to be vague shapes of furniture, as if wanting to stay as tree-like as possible. He tossed the papers onto his white wood table and fell into one of four wicker chairs he had surrounding it. He appeared to be the age of acceptance, which he figured was a major part, but he was much older.

He reached over to one of the two couch-side tables, wrapping his pale fingers around a crystal glass filled with a rather mysterious liquid. His other hand fiddled with the collar and cat-eye pendant around his neck as he debated even going through with this silly plan of the ministry's. He didn't care about other creature-children learning magic. He already had his own brand of magic, completely hands free.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat up, going through the list of things he'd need again. He wondered if they'd let him get away with not having a wand. They were such fiddly, breakable, theft-able things. Why wizards didn't just use their hands escaped the parameters of his logic.

If he attended the full seven years, generations upon generations of magical creatures would be indebted to him, and if he didn't, they'd despise him and probably put him in many unfair, pre-planned situations to make his like horrid and unpleasant. Another sigh seeped from the young creature. He didn't really want to be put through a bunch of trouble just because of this. He had to do it.

He stood, dusting off his chest as he turned to a simple root and branch staircase that led upstairs to his bathroom, bedroom and closet. He disappeared up deeper into the forest-like house, entering his oddly ocean themed bathroom. He paused in front of the mirror, taking in his appearance in order to try and picture how the student body would react to his slightly bizarre appearance.

A five foot eight young man stood before the mirror, his oddly-cut strawberry blond hair hung in long curls a little passed his shoulder on the right side, the other side still curled, but cut just below his silver-ring pierced pointed ear. He had clear, old, wire-rimmed glasses that made his blue-green cat-slit eyes pop out more than they should have, taking away at least three years from his face. His skin was pale, it was clear that he didn't get outside very often. Oddly, his body was well built and toned, unfitting to his tiny, eleven-year-old appearance. It made him look almost awkward, though the unearthly beauty of his face distracted from the strange state of his body. One long, curled red horn protruded from his right temple, a leathery tail of the same shade of dark red curling around his thigh and calf out of habit, used to hiding itself in his trousers. The end of the tail had a small bulb, not unlike a strange, fleshy flower bud. It have three thick 'petals', closed tightly to hide the contents inside.

No, no one would mistake him for human… but maybe they wouldn't write him off instantly because of how many human traits he had on his body. Perhaps they would anyway… perhaps they would hate him more because he looks relatively human. He sighed again before he stripped off his simple navy blue jeans and stepping into his shower.

Later, once he was all ready and had his suitcase packed with enough to buy the proper robes, he walked over to his front door, grabbing the papers off the little wooden table as he strolled toward it. When he opened the door, a large gust of wind blew into his home, though he didn't even react. He was used to it. You got a lot of wind coming through when you lived on top of a tree.

Without even a second of hesitation, he leapt into the air. His face monotone and unemotional, he plummeted to the ground like he had a thousand times before. It took a few minutes for him to reach the ground, which was just fine with him, he liked the sensation of falling. It gave him a rush he didn't often feel anymore.

Falling like a dolphin diving deeper into the ocean, his face hit the ground first, but what happened was much different than what someone might expect. Millions of threads made seemingly of living shadow exploded from the point of contact with a loud crack similar to a lightning strike. The darkness swallowed the eleven year old boy welcomingly, like it always did.

He watched the humans walk back and forth in front of the alley he'd teleported to. He was still inside of his little dark minions, hidden within the shadows. It was night in London, thankfully giving him the cover he needed.

He stepped out enough to grab his disguise, sunglasses, a scarf, a thick jacket, sweatpants, and a home-made wool hat of a monster with a horn slightly larger than his own, concealed his inhuman parts perfectly. Once properly hidden, he walked out into the street. A few people stared, but most humans are far too busy with their lives to pay attention to one small boy with an odd fashion sense.

He headed straight to the pub across the street. The Leaky Cauldron, it was labeled. He'd told his minions to take him to the place where he could buy all these wizarding supplies with minimal hassle; this is where they took him.

The young to-be wizard did notice that the humans mostly ignored the shop, almost as if they didn't even know it was there. Wizards were sort of clever in that respect, making the normal humans blind to their magic, using magic.

The door opened with a faint ringing, the odd-looking bartender waved happily at the young man before going back to his conversation with one of the men at the bar.

He walked up to the bar, pulling his scarf down so he could talk. "…Excuse me," The eleven year old asked in a monotone, strangely mature voice, "I don't know where to buy these things." He placed his list of school supplies on the bar, "I was told to come here by a few good friends of mine, would you please show me where I'm supposed to go?"

The barman stared at the young boy in his pub, then the list, then the boy again. "…Alright, follow me." He stated, handing the child his school list before nodding to his guest, and walking around the bar to join the young man. "I'll take you to Diagon Alley, you've got to do the rest yourself, alright?"

The blond nodded.

The older lead his new customer to the back of the shop, causing the child to narrow his eyes at the bartender in suspicion. Many barrels and boxes dotted the back alley of the pub, along with on very barren brick wall. The bartender tapped on a few of the bricks in a specific order, and stood back.

The bricks started to quiver and shake, peeling away from each other. It was slow at first, but eventually a large, brick archway lead to a bustling flourish of witches and wizards, shops and other, unnamable creatures.

At the end of the alley, a large, political looking building stood tall and glorious in the distance. Gringotts. That was his first stop.

The young boy turned to the bartender to say his thanks before hurrying off to the wizarding bank. He had a little more trouble than he was used to in getting passed so many other people. He was so used to one, him, alone in his house, that so many people caused him to become flustered and often panic if someone bumped him too hard.

Eventually, he reached the bank, panting softly after closing the last bit of distance between him and his desired building at a run. He walked up the steps at a relaxed pace, the bank not nearly as crowded as the rest of the alley.

Inside was just as, if not more glorious and intimidating as the outside. Large pillars and windows gave Gringotts a feeling of Rome and riches. He walked up to the first teller that seemed unhindered by work or a wizard looking to gain entry to his or her vault.

"…Excuse me?" He asked simply, trying to be polite.

The goblin looked up after a few seconds, his disapproving stare glaring down at the young man with detached hatred. "…Yes?" It called.

"I was told to come here to get an allowance for school supplies. I'm James Morgan." The young child explained.

The creature's eyes widened as he took in the test-student's appearance. The room fell silent as many of the other goblins stopped to stare at their potential messiah. He had been right, the stares he was getting was more than enough proof that the goblins alone would have made his life a living hell if he had not decided to go along with this… test idea.

"…Very well, wait here, Mr. Morgan." The goblin stepped down from his desk and disappeared, presumably to get the allowance.

Waiting patiently, James peered around the room, taking in the grace and architecture that was put in to the building. He wondered if the goblins had made it. He'd read that they were quite the accomplished makers of things.

After about half an hour of waiting, the goblin returned with a medium sized chest. He opened it with a click, revealing a cloth bag about the size of an adult man's outspread hand. It jingled and clicked on the inside, clearly full of coins.

"Here we are." The goblin reached over, handing the bag to the new student. "Will that be all today, Mr. Morgan?" it asked.

The blond nodded simply. "…Thank you for the allowance." He gave the goblin a gentle bow before disappearing out the door, ignoring the stares still coming from the other tellers.

Back into the crowded alley, James ran to take cover in one of the shops, 'Ollivanders' it had read, and something about wands. The door dinged again upon entry by the eleven year old, calling forth a young man that only looked to be in his twenties.

"My stars, are you that new student that everyone has been talking about?" The brown haired man slurred in a more rouged accent than what he was used to. "The one that's a magical creature?" He grinned.

James frowned, "…Yes. Is this a wand shop? The school requires that I buy one." He asked in his emotionless, monotone voice.

The shop owner stared at the child for a long time before he nodded, a little unnerved by James' lack of enthusiasm. "…For the first non-human student to ever go to Hogwarts, you don't seem very excited." He stated as he turned to go through the wands to try and find one that would work with the bizarre boy.

"…I… find the idea… very tiring, as I already have a substantial magic that I can use that is as, if not more effective than your human magic." The younger man stated simply, having a hard time not just calling the man stupid for asking such a question.

The owner returned with a few boxes of wands, carefully unpacking a box with a dark wooded wand inside with minimal decorations. He handed the wand to James, who grabbed it with a slightly cocked eyebrow.

The child stared at it for a moment, feeling the power vibrating through the wand, but it didn't respond to him. It felt like the wand was alive, thinking and judging the young man. The blond's expression grew ever more confused.

"…Well, wave it or something. We need to know if it's your wand. As my predecessor always said, the wand chooses the wizard." The owner smiled. "Oh, I'm Terry by the way. Terry Fuerst."

The creature gave a curt nod. "…I'm James." He answered. With a small flourish of his wrist, the eleven year old immediately lost control of the wand as it seemed to attack a pile of papers in its desperation to get away from the child. James sighed; he suspected it would be a very long time until a wand chose him.

Indeed, an hour and a half had passed, and not a single wand had accepted him. The young man suspected that they refused him either because he was no longer human, or because he already held power that overwhelmed theirs.

The latest wand smashed into one of the many shelves holding the many wands. Even the owner was getting frustrated. "…My you're a tough one." Terry laughed, "…I think I have one left that might work." He disappeared into the shop again, leaving James to wonder why he didn't just grab that one first.

After a few seconds, Terry returned with a dusty old box. He opened it and revealed a white wood wand with a few curling, carved decorations in the handle. He handed it to the blond student.

This time was different, the wand almost immediately seemed to mingle its power with James', as if it was desperate for someone like him, someone powerful, someone… not human. "…This wand wasn't made by a wizard." James stated simply, though he looked up at the owner as if it was framed as a question.

"Ah, yeah, it was the only acceptable wand made by the goblins that were using them to prove they could use wands when the bill was just being written." Terry explained.

"…I think this wand likes me." A small, almost invisible smile touched the blond's face before he gave the wand a little flick, causing a wind to gush around him, lifting his hair and clothes but not anything else in the room.

Terry clapped his hands together excitedly. "Ah, finally!" He burst before bringing the younger man to the counter. James paid and placed his new wand in his pocket, where it hummed happily with its new master. He wondered if other wizard were able to feel their wands like he could. Probably not. James could also talk to trees, they weren't all that talkative, though.

Gradually and painfully, the young wizard-to-be pushed from shop to shop, getting his phials, ingredients, clothes, and most of his other school supplies. All that was left to get was his new pet and of course, to find out how on earth he was even supposed to get the school.

By this time, the alley was bustling with new students and their families. It almost made the young boy jealous. Almost.

There was one large group of a lot of redheaded children and adults. Two sets of parents, a redheaded man and woman together with a brown haired woman and a dark haired man wearing wire-rimmed glasses. The four of them were relatively well dressed, helping their group of five children through the crowd.

Of the five there were only two girls, one young blond girl that was dressed in a vibrant dress, clearly not getting ready for school, and an older girl, much taller than the other children. She had long brown ringlets similar to her mothers, tied in a ponytail, with a small orange flash when the sun hit it right. Her face was dotted with freckles, which seemed to be a theme with all the children. She held her books tightly to her chest, following after to group as if frightened of losing sight of them.

There was a young boy there, also not carrying the first-day-of-school look. He was wearing a simple outfit of t-shirt and jeans, running around the group as if the world was his oyster. He also had brown curls similar to the older woman and what appeared to be his older sister.

The two other boys looked very similar to what James could only assume to be their father. The older did hold a lot more of the facial structures of the redheaded woman, but he seemed to have the father's confidence in his stride as he lead the group like he knew exactly what he was doing. He was also in Hogwarts students' attire.

The last boy was smaller than his brother, but he looked like he was eleven, compared to the older boy. Perhaps they were in different years. He had the strangest hair in the group, it was neither brown or red, but black, and a mass of waves atop his head, like his fathers. He looked a little worried, though not quite as worried as the older female child. His face had the most freckles, making him look like a poster child of happiness. He had trouble keeping his robes on properly. They were too big for him, but it looked like any tighter and it would be uncomfortable. Ah, to be the size between sizes.

Upon closer inspection, the younger girl and the two older boys had bright green eyes, similar to the father's. The other two had brown.

They looked like happy family friends, perhaps they could help. James ran up to them.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" He called, waving his hand to get their attention. The man wearing glasses turned first, followed by the rest. He bend partially to become closer to the young boy's height, though he didn't have to go far, since James was rather tall for his appearance. "What is it?" He asked in a friendly voice, a voice you used to talk to children.

"…I have no idea how to get to Hogwarts, could you please inform me on what one should do if they want to get to the school?" The blond asked politely, making the oldest boy snort at his politeness.

"Oh." The black haired adult paused, "Well, where are your parents? Are you muggleborn?" He asked, clearly wondering why James would have no idea where to go to get to Hogwarts.

"My parents have been dead for years." The young man stated simply.

The rest of the group shifted uncomfortably. Was it such a bad thing? He'd gotten over their death a long time ago. It didn't even seem sad anymore.

The ginger haired woman pulled who James assumed was her husband, talking to the man with glasses quietly for a minute before he returned to his bent state. "…Would you like to tag along with us? We're almost done our shopping." He offered, "We're just getting Albus here," he gestured to the young boy with black hair, "His pet."

"That would be very kind. I, too require an animal." James nodded with his tiny smile.

The man smiled in return and the group began to move again.

"Hey." Albus bumped his shoulder against James' with a wide smile, "You're a first year too, yeah?"

"…Yes, you looked rather nervous when I spotted your family, is being a… first year something I should be wary of?" James asked, making the other boy laugh.

"Blimey, you talk strangely." He turned to the blond, stretching out a freckle covered hand to the creature. "My name is Albus Severus Potter, what's yours?"

"Ah…" The older boy frowned, gripping the hand with confusion, "…James Morgan."

"James?" Albus blinked in surprise before his smile grew, "That's my older brother's name, too! He's a second year, so he's all excited and proud because he can try out for the Quidditch Team this year!"

The older James scoffed from the front of the group, slowing down to talk with his brother and the strange visitor. "It's rude to talk about people when they aren't part of the conversation, Albus." He rolled his eyes, looking at the boy with the name first name as him. "…So you're a muggleborn, hmm? You sure dress like a wizard. What's with that god awful get up?"

"…It's so that I do not frighten the… muggles." The blond James explained with a small frown. He decided he wanted to try and make these people his friends. If he used the word 'human' that might throw them off. He didn't want to show them what he really was until they knew him well enough to handle it.

"Why do you talk like you have a stick shoved up your arse?" The older boy laughed.

"James." The redheaded woman snapped, making her son cringe. "…Sorry mum." He muttered.

"I like it. This James seems like a fine, upstanding wizard." The older girl pushed her way into the ever growing group, "Hi, I'm Rose. Rose Weasley." She grabbed the creatures hand to give it a firm shake.

"…If I may, why have people been grabbing my hand recently? Is this a way to greet first years?" James asked, confusion painting his features as he looked to everyone in the small group.

Most of them laughed, "It's called a handshake!" Albus giggled, "It a way to say hi to someone!"

"…Oh." The blond muttered, suddenly feeling foolish at something so obvious now. They only offered him their hands after greeting him, of course it was a human way of saying hi.

"James, you've got to be the weirdest wizard I've ever met!" The older James gently slapped the younger on the back.

They reached the pet shop labeled 'Magical Menagerie'. Inside were dozens of rattling cages filled with bizarre creatures even the adults didn't have names for.

Albus quickly ran toward many of the cages, pointing out a bunch of strange-looking, many eyed creatures.

Scales, tails, twelve eyes, one eye. The creatures came in many, many varieties, but the supplies list was very specific.

There were a few bird cages, half not even holding anything that could be considered a flying anything. James walked up to them, gently tapping one of the cages to get the attention of a tiny little burrowing owl with bright yellow eyes. The blond placed his finger on the cage bars and the little bird began to nibble at his skin. A faint giggle escaped the child. This would definitely be his pet. He was incredibly grateful that finding a pet was much easier than finding a wand.

He carefully unhooked the cage and brought it to the counter and placed the amount needed to buy the animal. The owner of the shop was a grumpy looking old man. James immediately liked him. He warned the young man that the owl he was buying was a biter, but James shrugged it off. Biting didn't both him.

Albus eventually found his pet by making his uncle proud and nervous at the same time. He bought a black and white rat, and named it Phyllis.

On the road again, James followed the strange family back out of the pub and to a simple little car.

The family got in easily, even with their trunks.

"Coming?" Albus asked from the open care door.

"…Will we… all fit in that car?" James frowned, looking around his almost-new-friend to see inside the tiny silver car.

The inside was massive, big enough to hold twenty people in the back seat alone. The blond's yes went wide in surprise before he walked forward, joining the rest of the children in the back. "…How did you do this? Magic, yes?" The strange young man asked.

In the front seat, which was equally roomy and specious, the dark haired man laughed, "I have connections in the ministry so they let me keep this car even though muggle items aren't supposed to be bewitched." He explained.

"…Connections in the ministry?" James tilted his head, "Why would you have connections? Because your family is large?"

"Blimey, you really don't know anything about the wizarding world!" Albus gasped, "That's Harry Potter!"

Harry Potter? It rang a faint bell. Didn't some black robbed men visit him a long time ago to bother him about fighting some Harry Potter boy? They'd been extremely rude, as well. When he refused on the grounds that war was a foolish, trivial thing, they'd used a spell on him that had hurt quite a bit. Abracadabra or something.

"…I vaguely remember something about it. I live very far away from people." The creature muttered, "I am… not very with the times."

"That's an understatement." The older James snorted, glaring at the window. He didn't seem to like the other James very much. He wondered why that was.

It took some time but the family eventually came to a stop outside of a large brick train station. There were no signs that the building was magic, all manner of humans were walking in and out of the building. Perhaps there was a… portal or something similar hidden inside the walls of the station.

They got out, and immediately James began to pick out small family groups with children wearing the Hogwarts uniform of a lot of black cloaks and hats. This was definitely the place.

"…So your father is Harry Potter?" James asked Albus, yet again walking beside the other young boy as they entered the building. "What of the other adults? Do they hold a historical significance?"

The black haired boy laughed, "Well yeah, Rose's mum and dad, Hermione and Ron, were my dad's best friends, they fought Voldemort together, and my mum, Ginny, was there too, though she didn't do much with the actual fighting with Voldemort." He giggled quietly. "Ron and Hermione are my aunt and uncle, my mum and my uncle are siblings."

"I see the resemblance." James nodded.

"Oh, the two ten year olds are Hugo and Lily. Lily's my sister and Hugo is Rose's little brother. Our family is really big, actually, I've got a lot of uncles."

"I would love to meet them some day." The blond gave his companion a kind smile, which was returned enthusiastically.

They walked up to a pillar labelled nine and ten on either side, stopping to stare at the pillar and watching for any passing normal humans.

Before James could ask what was going on, Harry tapped his older son on the shoulder, and the older James ran straight at the wall, disappearing through the brick wall. James jumped in surprise. "…Very clever." He coughed after he was able to compose himself again. "Is this… a portal of some kind?"

"Sort of." Rose smiled, "It leads to the Hogwarts Express on the other side. It's on platform 9 ¾." She explained.

"…Nine and three…" The young boy frowned, "…That is a … interesting name."

One by one, the rest of the family disappeared through the wall. Harry stayed behind to help James through, which he appreciated.

The other side revealed a large, long, old fashioned looking train with a marker on the front that read 'Hogwarts Express'. It was a brilliant red, making it seem much more beautiful than the normal trains the muggles used.

The rest of the family was loading their children onto the train, though Albus seemed to want to speak to his father about something.

James hurried off to follow Rose, who waved him over to her. "Come on! We have to find a booth we can all sit in!" She called.

The blond quickly caught up with her, following the young girl through the train until they located an empty booth. They placed their luggage in the shelf provided and sat down, Rose on the opposite side of James, smiling at him. "…Are you excited?" She asked.

"…Moderately. I didn't have much of a choice, my attendance is important to a lot of people." The young boy stated, "…Are we… friends?"

Rose's expression shifted to confusion, "Of course! You seem like a lovely person, why wouldn't we be?"

"…Good. Friends can… tell each other things and not be judged by their friends, right?" James continued.

She nodded.

He remained silent for a long time, staring at the girl with a light frown before he slipped his woolly hat off. She gasped. "…Have you heard of a bill in the ministry that would allow magical creatures to attend school?" He asked.

"Of course I do! You're the test student?!" She burst, staring at his horn in awe. "That's amazing!"

The young boy frowned more, "…You don't find me to be strange?" He asked quietly, "I've been rather worried about it since I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Don't be! I think what you're doing for the creature community is heroic and honourable!" Rose gently grabbed James' hand in hers, lifting it to hold it firmly in both of her hands now. "As long as we're friends, I swear I'll help you through the seven years!"

The blond blinked in surprise before a light smile touched his lips. "…Thank yo-"

"What are you guys talking abo- Whoa!" Albus burst as he entered the booth, "You have a horn?!"

James blushed immediately, quickly covering his horn with his wool hat once more. "…No." He muttered

Rose didn't seem too bothered by her cousin's entry. "James is the test student for that magical creatures bill!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" The freckle faced boy gasped, sitting beside James to gently poke at him, "Don't be shy! Magical creatures are brilliant!"

Slowly, James poked his head out from under his hat. "…It doesn't bother you either?"

"Of course not! I'm best friends with a horned creature! What boy doesn't love the idea of that?!" Albus laughed, playfully shoving his new friend, who smiled shyly. "…You both consider me your friend?" He looked up at them.

"Well duh." The other boy suddenly grabbed the front of the monster hat and pulled it down, making the blond yelp. "We've been friends since we started talking!"

Friends. He had them now. It… was a nice feeling.

The new trio of friends talked long and feverishly about what they expected at Hogwarts, especially focusing on how jealous the other students would be of how cool it would be to have James as a friend. Through the long conversations with his new friends, James had laughed quite a few times, something incredibly new to him. He rarely even smiled, the fact that they made him laugh to the point where tears leaked from his eyes made him happy.

"So what are you anyway, James? Clearly you aren't a goblin or something." Albus asked, earning a rapid nod from his cousin.

"Oh, uh…" The blond started, shifting uncomfortably as he tried to think of a way to answer, "I am… a demon, I suppose. I have a horn and I have a tail, fangs, cat-like eyes, I can will my hands into claws. Can you think of anything else I could be?"

"Wait, wait, wait." Albus grinned, "You have a TAIL?"

"Uh, yeah, it's… here." James reached behind him to slowly and carefully free his tail from his trousers. Once free, it moved around the room as much as it could. "It's… a little strange. It thinks on its own, actually, like… another person. I can control it when I want but if I don't think about it, it moves around and does things."

"What's that bulb on the end?" Rose asked, pointing the closed bud of flesh about the size of one's clenched fist.

"…That's… um…" James blushed, "It's… technically my second mouth."

"Second mouth?!" The black haired boy burst, "How?"

Concentrating for only a second, James caused the bulb to open into a brilliant flower of pink flesh. The inside was wet and covering in the same little bumps on a tongue. From inside, little vine like tentacles snaked from the inside, feeling around in the air for about two feet. There were four normal length tendrils, each ending with a slight bulge of flesh, like a real flower. There was a fifth tendril that did not have a little bump at its end. It curled and unwound itself as it scanned the room.

"…What are those wine-things?" Rose cringed away from them, "Are they slimy?"

"Ah, sort of. They… kind of work like super sensitive tongues. I can… smell with them as well." The taller boy muttered as an explanation.

"Wicked!" Albus burst, reaching out to touch the little tendrils.

James shuddered, a blush taking his features as they were sucked back inside, the flower shutting tightly closed. "They're… very sensitive to touch since I don't really use them." He explained, "…You're hands are very salty, too." Albus laughed.

After a some more time passed, Rose stood up to warn the boys that they should change into their robes soon, since they were nearing the end of their journey. Or perhaps, the start of a new one.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE -=END=- AW YEAH.  
R+R

Reviewing lets me know that people are enjoying the story, and I like the attention.

NOTE THAT I WILL DISCONTINUE A STORY IF I SEE THAT PEOPLE AREN'T COMMENTING/VISITING ANY MORE. IF JUST ONE PERSON REVIEWS, I WILL KEEP WRITING. IF I DONT GET REVIEWS OR COMMENTS AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS, I WILL ASSUME THAT PEOPLE ARE NOT READING AND DO NOT ENJOY THE STORY, AND I WILL STOP WRITING IT.

this story is for the fun and enjoyment of anyone who likes variations and strange spins on their favourite novel/movie! (if you jsut like and and its not your favourite, thats cool, too.)

SMUT UPDATE:

Ihopeyoulikesluttytails. /is shot./

Ahahahaha... i kid, i kid, TAILSMEXCOMESLATER. imeanwut.

This story, since they're all ELEVEN YEARS OLD, I can't get tooooooooo pornographic with the couples I've picked out, however, there will be a lot of lemony cute things that happen. like kisses, flirting and jamesmayormaynotbeademonthatfeedsonthebodiesofothe rs.

hey there, reader, if you cared enough to read this far down in my comments, then YOU'RE ALRIGHT IN MAH BOOKS.

If you have a request for a drawing/specific pairing/event that you'd like to see, LEAVE A REVIEW ASKIN' FOR IT or a private msg to me is cool, too. Keep in mind that if you want a pairing to happen to happen in this novel series, I might not be able to do it right away, or at all. Some of the characters are paired off already, and I have no plan to shift their relationships to other people. (James Sirius Potter is a good example, since he's dating Victoire, I plan to keep them together for as long as I can.

OH YEAH, and clearly, the picture on the side of the story (That shirtless blond guy) That's what James (My OC) looks like in his last year. (And outside of this story)


End file.
